There are two phases to this project: (1) To determine the nutritional and growth status, oromotor function and food intake in children (2-18y) with all types of Cerebral Palsy; (2) To determine the total and resting energy expenditure, body composition, and food intake in children with spastic quadraplegic Cerebral Palsy.